capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ekei
Ekei Ankokuji is a character from the Onimusha series of action-adventure games. He is a master spearfighter in the Hōzōin-ryū style. He debuted in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny. Story Ekei Ankokuji is a monk who loves money, liquor and the company of beautiful women. Before entering monkhood, he was a warlord who lost everything including his beloved family because of his ambition. He appears sensitive to little children, as he had a baby daughter who died in a fire during the collapse of his clan. He extremely distrusts and dislikes Magoichi. If certain conditions are met, Ekei becomes playable at one point in the game. He can then access places and obtain items that are exclusive to his character. Gameplay Playable Scenario To obtain Ekei's scenario in Onimusha 2, the player must be highly allied with him upon entering the Gifu Star Tower. After Jubei finds himself unwittingly locked in a room, Ekei shows up and mocks Jubei for getting trapped, but promises to get him out. At this point, the player will assume the role of Ekei, initially equipped with the Houtengeki spear, if given to him. With the Yellow Bracelet, Ekei is able to obtain souls from defeated enemies in much the same way as Jubei's gauntlet. When Ekei's scenario ends, he hands over all items found (excluding items meant only for personal use), including the bracelet containing the souls collected during the mini-quest. The personal items found during Ekei's quest are the Nioh Protector, shoulder protectors made of iron and leather, and the Halberd, the strongest weapon in the game for him. After obtaining the all-important Snake Key, Ekei returns to where Jubei is locked in and releases him. Weapons * Normal Spear - Ekei's default weapon, he handles in much the same fashion that Jubei handles the Hyoujin-Yari. Ekei can employ this sharp, long-ranged weapon in all of his techniques. * Houtengeki - A spear adorned with crescent-shaped blades on either side of its head, this weapon renders nearly twice as much damage to opponents as the Normal Spear, and its light weight makes it easier to swing. Jubei must purchase this item from the Imasho Town store, then offer it to Ekei in Gift Exchange. * Halberd - Ekei finds his own ultimate weapon in the Gifu East Area Waterfalls location. The Halberd swings with the weight and power of an axe, but it also has a spear-blade at its tip. Ekei renders massive damage against his foes with this blade. * Charm - Mystic papers imbued with power by a Hozoin monk which, when one is tossed at an enemy, causes it to stick tightly. Ekei can then detonate the Charm, resulting in a damaging explosion. * Snake Spear - (only in Blade Warriors) - This halberd is famous for being used by the great Chinese hero Zhanfei. Other appearances * Onimusha Blade Warriors * Onimusha Tactics Gallery Image:Ekei.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:EkeiRender.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:OniBWEkei.png|''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' Image:OniTacticsEkei.png|''Onimusha Tactics'' Image:OniTacticsEkeiPt.png|''Onimusha Tactics'' Category:Characters Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters